Redención
by NatWizard
Summary: Él era el fuego. El fuego en toda su belleza, en todo su esplendor, en toda su energía, en todo su sentimiento, en toda su posible redención. El fuego lo había cambiado, tanto como la había cambiado a ella. Y lo amaba por eso. Lo amaba.


**Redención**

_Él era el fuego. El fuego en toda su belleza, en todo su esplendor, en toda su energía, en todo su sentimiento, en toda su posible redención. El fuego lo había cambiado, tanto como la había cambiado a ella. Y lo amaba por eso. Lo amaba._

Todo era silencio y oscuridad en el bosque esa noche. Sólo la luz volátil del fuego otorgaba un poco de realidad al ambiente, una pequeña porción de identidad a los rostros entre sombras de los viajeros dormidos. De sus amigos.

La luz de la fogata oscilaba sobre el semblante de Katara, dibujando formas difusas, maquillajes dorados y rojos. Era la única despierta del grupo, acurrucada junto a la lumbre, su mirada perdida en las llamas inquietas.

El fuego la arrastraba hacia recuerdos terribles; el fuego significaba muerte, el fuego auguraba desgracias y destrucción, el fuego le había dejado cicatrices emocionales terribles.

Katara miró a su hermano, durmiendo pesadamente a pocos pasos de ella, sumido en un sueño profundo. Algunas noches podía oírlo llorar, cuando creía que nadie podía hacerlo. Katara siempre había sido buena para esas cosas, siempre había sido buena en lo que se conoce como percibir. Siempre había sabido percibir la angustia de Sokka aunque los demás no pudieran.

Sokka tenía pesadillas. Y en sus pesadillas, también ardía el fuego.

Distinguió un movimiento brusco por el rabillo del ojo, pero se tranquilizó al ver que se trataba de Aang, sumido en un sueño inquieto. Aang era inquieto en sí mismo, incluso cuando dormía, pero también sabía estar en calma. Sabía estar, y sabía transmitir. Eso era algo que Katara siempre admiraría de él.

Aang también estaba marcado por el fuego, aunque de una forma diferente. Para Aang, al igual que para Toph, el fuego significaba miedo.

Toph no podía ver el fuego, y desde luego no podía sentirlo, tocarlo sin sufrir un dolor atroz. Katara ya había sentido el fuego en carne propia, a manos de un Aang muy vulnerable, y sabía lo que se sentía. También para Katara el fuego era dolores terribles.

Pero entonces, justo entonces cuando pensaba en todo el dolor, en toda la agonía, en todos los recuerdos de las personas que el fuego había destruido, algo hermoso nacía de las cenizas. Como un ave fénix.

El fuego podía significar calor, podía significar luz. El fuego era energía concentrada, poderosa y hermosa, más libre que cualquier otro elemento. Podía ser peligroso por su misma libertad, pero, al igual que las personalidades difíciles, allí mismo residía su fuerza, su razón de ser, su mayor belleza.

El fuego era tan inestable, pero tan cálido y tan potente, y al mismo tiempo tan hermoso como el amor. En aquellos últimos tiempos, el fuego también significaba el amor para Katara.

No porque amara el fuego, definitivamente no se trataba de eso, de hecho el fuego le había hecho tanto daño durante toda su vida que había aprendido a odiarlo y a temerlo por partes iguales. No, no amaba el fuego, al menos no como elemento.

Katara alzó la vista hacia su último y más reciente compañero de viaje, durmiendo al otro lado de la fogata, frente a ella, con todo el cuerpo crispado en una tensión patente. Incluso su ceño estaba apretado en medio del sueño, como si las preocupaciones no pudieran abandonarlo incluso al estar dormido. Apretó los puños en el sueño, y su entrecejo se arrugó todavía más. Katara sabía que él también tenía pesadillas, sabía que eran tan horribles como las que tenía Sokka, o como las que tenía ella. Y también, al mirar su rostro suavemente iluminado por la luz temblorosa del fuego, Katara recordó una vez más que él también tenía cicatrices. Y no sólo las emocionales: su misma cicatriz física era en sí misma un pleno significado de heridas del alma.

Soltó un quejido, y Katara se asustó. Avanzó hacia él, lentamente, cuidándose de no hacer ruido. No quería despertar al resto, pero lo que menos quería era despertarlo a él.

Katara se sentó a su lado, y puso una mano vacilante sobre su pecho ahora agitado, midiendo su respiración. Entonces él se envaró, repentina y bruscamente, tensándose aún más bajo su mano. Y antes de que Katara pudiera apartarse, él había abierto sus ojos. Ojos dorados. Ojos de fuego.

Cuando Katara pensaba en fuego, solía pensar en aquellos ojos.

–Lo siento–Murmuró Katara ante su mirada sorprendida, escondiendo aquella mano en su regazo, pero entonces él se la tomó, velozmente, sin dejarla alejarse.

–No lo sientas–Repuso a su vez, también en voz baja, y su susurro le erizó la piel. Se incorporó por completo, quedándose sentado a su lado–. Me salvaste de una pesadilla.

Katara no se había equivocado. Verdaderamente era muy perceptiva, y realmente solía sentirse orgullosa de ello, pero en ese momento deseó fuertemente haberse equivocado.

–Lo siento–Repitió, y él sacudió la cabeza.

–No pasa nada…

–A mí también me despertó una pesadilla–Musitó Katara, haciéndolo detenerse en seco. Sus ojos ambarinos se volvieron tristes, mucho más tristes, al mirarla.

– ¿Tu pesadilla también tenía fuego? –Le preguntó, un poco de amargura colándose en la tristeza, y Katara apretó suavemente su mano en la suya, sin darse cuenta.

–Siempre hay fuego.

Se contemplaron un momento, sopesando las palabras del otro, las confesiones accidentales.

– ¿Quieres hablar de ello? –Preguntó Katara entonces, con lentitud, y él negó pesadamente con la cabeza.

–No–Entonces la miró fijamente, mucho más que antes, de una forma que la hacía sentir extraña y al mismo tiempo de forma muy cálida–. Tienes la mirada más limpia que haya visto–Le dijo de repente–. Transmites mucha paz.

–Aún así hay muchos sentimientos en mí de los que me arrepiento–Katara bajó la vista, eludiéndolo, y entonces se sorprendió al sentir la mano de él presionando la suya.

–No hay ningún mal sentimiento dentro de ti–Le dijo, haciéndola levantar la mirada–. Tienes el alma tan pura como Aang.

–Tú me viste con Yon Ra…–Farfulló Katara con la voz repentinamente rota, y la mirada de él se llenó de inquietud al ver sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas–Hay mucho rencor en mí. Y no soy capaz de perdonar.

–Me perdonaste a mí–Repuso él con repentina intensidad, casi ansioso–. Me perdonaste a mí, Katara.

La había llamado por su nombre. Su voz acariciaba la palabra. A Katara siempre le había gustado su nombre, más porque lo había escogido su madre, pero en los labios de él le gustaba aún más.

–Sí–Murmuró–. Pero es diferente. Tú no eres como Yon Ra. Tú no eres el asesino de mi madre.

–Pero siempre representé esa idea para ti. Y me perdonaste–Murmuró él, con sus ojos todavía llenos de ansiedad, ahora una levísima cuota de desesperación.

–Porque tú no eres Yon Ra–Suspiró Katara, y algo en su pecho tembló violentamente, de expectación, y miedo también. Sus ojos color ámbar estaban cada vez más cerca, él estaba cada vez más cerca, su calor, su fuego envolviéndola lentamente–. No significas lo mismo que él. No eres él. No para mí.

Los ojos de él relumbraron como una llama agitada por un suave soplido, acercándose a Katara más y más, haciendo que le temblaran las manos, y los labios también.

– ¿Y qué significo para ti? –Murmuró él, aferrándose a los dedos de Katara como si fueran un ancla, un soporte, como si de ellos dependiera que no se desplomara. Había algo parecido en su mirada, esa agitación– ¿Quién soy para ti?

El corazón de Katara se agitó dolorosamente cuando la otra mano de él le acarició el cabello suelto, en una caricia prolongada y tan delicada como un suspiro. Supo lo que él iba a ser. Y lo recibió con los ojos cerrados, con confianza ciega. Él la besó, lentamente al principio, y luego le tomó el rostro, y su beso se volvió ardoroso, la besó apasionadamente, ardientemente, sin dejar de aferrar su mano con la fuerza y la desesperación de quien necesita ser salvado. De quien necesita ser redimido.

Katara amaba el fuego que habitaba dentro de él, lo amaba por lo mismo que lo había odiado antes con todas sus fuerzas. Él era el fuego. El fuego en toda su belleza, en todo su esplendor, en toda su energía, en todo su sentimiento, en toda su posible redención. El fuego lo había cambiado, tanto como la había cambiado a ella. Y lo amaba por eso. Lo amaba.

–Tú eres Zuko–Dijo su nombre con infinito sentimiento, con el aliento entrecortado y el beso latiéndole todavía en los labios–. Zuko.

Porque cuando Katara pensaba en el fuego, más que en cualquier otra cosa, pensaba en Zuko.

_Bueno, este es mi primer fic acerca de Avatar: The Last Airbender, mi primer fic acerca de mi otro OTP: Zutara. Espero les guste. Muchos besos._


End file.
